Doing that thing you do
by Torfithiel
Summary: SongFic com a música do The Wonders, sob o ponto de vista de James e o seu amor por Lily. Please, Reviews!


James Potter olhava triste para a bela garota de cabelos ruivos que descia as escadas do castelo. Ela era o seu tormento, a sua paixão, a sua alma-gêmea, Lily Evans. James estava sentado perto do lago para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e era a primeira vez que ele sentia-se triste, confuso e desolado ao mesmo tempo. A causa disso era Lily, a garota que o seu coração havia escolhido para amar. Eles estavam no sétimo ano agora, James chamava Lily para sair desde o quarto ano, mas foi desde o quinto que ele passou a ama-la. Claro, ele não tinha idéia de que era amor, achou que era apenas o que sentia pelas outras garotas com quem ficava, e no início era um desafio conquistar Lily, a primeira e única garota que o rejeitara.

Mas, conforme o tempo passou, a cada novo "Não" que Lily dizia, a cada vez que a monitora ruiva gritava com ele, era como se uma faca entrasse no seu coração. Mas se ele não a irritasse, ela nunca ao menos falaria com ele. Tinha algo naquela garota que o deixava louco, cego e capaz de fazer tudo por ela, algo que não conseguia identificar e que nunca vira em nenhuma outra garota. Pela primeira vez na vida, James sentiu a dor de um coração partido, e naquela hora parecia que o seu coração havia quebrado em um milhão de pedaços.Ela não estava sendo cruel, pois nunca acreditou que ele amava, afinal ele era conhecido por ser um dos rapazes mais galinha da escola junto com seu amigo Sirius Black, mas se ela ao menos imaginasse a dor que ele estava passando naquele momento...

_You, doing that thing you do  
breaking my heart into a million pieces  
like you always do  
and you, don't mean to be cruel  
you never even knew about the heartache  
I've been going through_

Ninguém podia dizer que ele não tentara esquece-la, mas nenhuma garota chegava aos pés de Lily, não importando o quanto ele procurasse. Nem mesmo o Quadribol o distraia mais, mas era impossível esquecer aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos verdes, e sempre lá estava ela, fazendo aquilo que só ela fazia.

_well, I try and try to forget you girl  
but it 's just so hard to do  
every time you do that thing you do_

Mas sete anos de convivência certamente o ensinaram algo. Lily podia dizer o que quisesse, podia gritar o quanto quisesse, mas não conseguira esconder algumas olhadas de canto de olho para James. Ele sabia que Lily também gostava dele, ao menos um pouco, e era isso que lhe dava forças para não desistir. Embora ele soubesse que jamais desistiria da sua ruiva, pois jamais conseguiria viver sem aqueles olhos, e sem aquela coisa que ela fazia. Jamais desistiria e iria achar um meio de dizer a ela que ela seria dele um dia.

_I know all the games you play  
and I'm gonna find a way to let you know that  
you'll be mine someday_

Eles podiam ser tão felizes juntos, ela não percebia isso? Se ela apenas deixasse ele segura-la e mantê-la junto com ele, tudo estaria bem. Não conseguia esquece-la, era muito difícil, e ela sempre fazia aquela coisa que só ela fazia.

_'cause we, could be happy, can't you see  
if you only let me be the one to hold you  
and keep you here with me_

_well, I try and try to forget you girl  
but it just so hard to do  
every time you do that thing you do_

Ele não pedia muito, mas sabia uma coisa com certeza, e era o amor que sentia por ela. Esse amor que o fazia sofrer, e ele não agüentava mais. Se ela apenas lhe desse uma chance, só uma, ele lhe mostraria que podiam ser felizes, que foram feitos um para o outro.

_I don't ask a lot girl  
but I know one thing for sure  
It's the love I haven't got girl and I just can't take it anymore_

_'cause we, could be happy can't you see  
if you only let me be the one to hold you  
and keep you here with me_

E doía tanto ver a sua amada com o namorado, sim, com o namorado. Lily, a sua Lily, estava namorando. E ele sabia que ela fazia aquela coisa, todo o dia, aquela coisa que ele não sabia o que era, só que agora era para um outro qualquer. E lá estava ela descendo as escadas para encontrar o namorado. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer não podia perder o seu Lírio, não podia suportar mais, tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

_'cause It hurts me so just to see you go  
around it with someone new  
and if I know you you're doing that thing,  
every day just doing that thing  
I can't take you doing that thing you do._

Decidido, James Potter levantou-se e foi até a sua amada que estava sentada sozinha. Só que o que James não sabia, era que Lily também percebera os seus sentimentos, terminara com o namorado e estava agora tentando descobrir um meio de mostrar a James o seu amor. Quando James chegou perto dela, eles não precisaram falar nada, entendiam-se perfeitamente, ela sorriu o mais belo sorriso que James já vira, e ele descobriu finalmente o que apenas ela fazia.Simplesmente, era ela que fazia o seu coração bater.


End file.
